Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ordinary printed matter is envisioned to be observed under an environment light such as fluorescent light or sunlight, but, an apparatus that allows transmitted light that is transmitted through printed matter to be observed by illuminating the back surface of the printed matter by a high luminance plane light source has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-016416).
However, the appearance of printed matter is very different in the case of observation under reflected light and the case of observation by transmitted light. For example, when printed matter, whose color or contrast is good when transmitted light that is transmitted therethrough is observed, is observed by reflected light, brightness and contrast are greatly reduced over the case of observing by the transmitted light, the color appears dull, or the like.